dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Coast
} |name = Storm Coast |icon = Storm Coast icon (Inquisition).png |image = boat.png |px = 270px |type = Coast |location = Ferelden |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) Humans, Darkspawn |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Storm Coast is a region in Ferelden located in the north western portion of the country. Background The Storm Coast is a sparsely-populated stretch of shoreline along The Waking Sea. Ancient dwarven ruins dot the landscape which have been abandoned since the Divine Age as they were forced to seal the Deep Roads due to darkspawn. Storm Coast used to be very rich in minerals which the ancient dwarves minedMorrin's Steps and they also used the subterranean port of Daerwin's Mouth to trade with the Imperium.Codex entry: Daerwin's Mouth The large statue at Morrin's Outlook used to serve as a marker for incoming ships coming to trade with the dwarves.Morrin's Outlook Involvement }} Places Regions * Apostate's Landing * Driftwood Margin * Great Cove * Hessarian Camp * Long River * Morrin's Outlook * Small Grove * Storm's Solitude * Waterfall Cave * Westridge Additional places * * * (Requires The Descent DLC) Inquisition camps * Driftwood Margin Camp * Small Grove Camp * Storm's Solitude Quests Unlock the area by completing the Scout the Storm Coast War table operation. Rifts Requisitions War Table Operations Collections Astrariums Bottles Vintage: Warden Anras - South-east of "Small Grove Camp", on top of the cliff overlooking "Long River" (north side of the river). Vintage: Warden Riordan - In a hut east of "Driftwood Margin Camp", where items for Memories of the Grey and Wardens of the Coast are found. High Dragons Vinsomer Landmarks Shards Skyhold Customizations * Dwarven Banner Crown - Located in a room close to where you fight the Behemoth in Daerwin's Mouth. (Can also be acquired in the "Burial Grounds" tomb in the Hissing Wastes) * Free Marches Banner Crown - Found in the Astrarium Cave. Songs Codex entry: The Storm Coast's Claim - On a hill on the south side of the Long River in the Storm Coast: On the ground next to a vase filled with arrows overlooking the river. The spot is almost directly south of the cave icon next to Small Grove Camp Creatures * Nugs * Rams * Tuskets Enemies * Bears * Blades of Hessarian (Initially hostile; will become allies if recruited as agents) ** Hessarian Archer - (Archer) ** Hessarian Blade - (Warrior - One-Handed Weapon) ** Hessarian Shield - (Warrior - Weapon and Tower Shield) ** Hessarian Hound * Darkspawn ** Ghoul ** Hurlock ** Hurlock alpha ** Hurlock archer * Deepstalker * Dragonling * Giant * Giant spider * Mabari * Rebel Mage (boss. Apostate's Landing random spawn) * Red Templars ** Red Templar ** Red Templar Marksman ** Red Templar Guard ** Red Templar Shadow ** Red Templar Horror ** Red Templar Knight * Venatori (Only during Demands of the Qun quest) ** Venatori Mage ** Venatori Marksman - (Archer) ** Venatori Zealot - (Warrior - One-Handed Weapon) ** Venatori Gladiator - (Warrior - Weapon and Tower Shield) * Vinsomer Crafting materials Herbs Leather Metals Notable items Elven artifacts * Inside "Waterfall Cave" at the far south-east of the map. * In Daerwin's Mouth, on the lower level of the Red Templars base, in front of a broken bridge. Logging stands * On the outside along the southern wall of the Blades of Hessarian camp. * West by northwest of Driftwood Margin Camp, the southernmost inquisition camp. Just down the hill. Quarry * North of the entrance to the "Lyrium Falls" cave, on the east mountain side of long river. Veilfire glyphs - Inside the "Waterfall Cave" in the far south-east of the map. The glyph is halfway into the cave, on the left, and the veilfire brazier is further in near the dwarven statue and waterfall. Loot - In the cave revealed by Astrariums on the Coast - Looted from a chest just before completion of Iron Bull's companion quest Demands of the Qun. - Found on a corpse after arriving on Dragon Island, just west of where the boat docks. - Looted from the Vinsomer High Dragon. - Looted from the Vinsomer High Dragon. - Looted from a chest behind the locked door during A Glowing Key side quest. - In the cave revealed by Astrariums on the Coast. - In a chest in an unmarked dwarven mine east of the "Hessarian Camp" - Looted from the Vinsomer High Dragon. - Looted from the Vinsomer High Dragon. Codex entries Note texts Notes * During the first visit of the Inquisitor on the Storm Coast there could be seen a fighting between a Giant and High Dragon. This is the only opportunity to see a giant on the Storm Coast. The fight starts when you discover the zone, no matter where you are when you discover it. It's entirely possible to not even see them fighting and eventually have the Giant codex mysteriously unlock and the Giant's loot show up at your feet, wherever you may be in that zone, once the Dragon defeats the Giant. * The Rebel Mage from A Glowing Key quest can be encountered multiple times, even after the quest is complete. * Depending on player choices, it is possible to witness three-way fights involving Red Templars, Darkspawn, and the Blades of Hessarian. Gallery Storm Coast Inquisition.jpg|Small stream heading to the sea Storm coast-0.jpg|Abandoned boat on the coast Storm_Coast_Waterfall_Cave_Interior.png|Waterfall Cave interior Storm_Coast_Waterfall_Cave_Exterior.png|Waterfall Cave exterior sc4.png|Dwarven statue within the forest sc2.jpg|Abandoned hut on a cliff sc17.jpg|Abandoned dock on Morrin's Outlook Red lyrium.jpg|Red lyrium in Daerwin's Mouth References Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Ferelden